This invention relates to an indexable cut-off saw of the type used by the automotive industry for cutting metal components e.g. cutting a bearing cap cluster into separate caps.
in the automotive industry, it is commonplace to cast components such as bearing caps in clusters, e.g. using a nodular high strength cast iron, and to thereafter cut these clusters into separate caps. This is typically done by mounting several, e.g. four or five, saws on an arbour for cutting several caps from a cluster simultaneously.
Each saw is typically in the form of a circular tool body for mounting on an arbour, this tool body having flat side faces and a narrow outer periphery. Equally spaced cutting inserts are mounted at the periphery alternately on each side face of the tool body. The inserts are actually mounted into pockets extending into each side face of the tool body and are rectangular in configuration, presenting a straight cutting edge. The insert holding pockets extend into the side faces of the tool body such that there is overlap between the cutting paths of each adjacent pair of cutting inserts. In other words, each alternate insert removes over one half the total width of the saw cut.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cut-off saw with improved chip evacuation. A further object is to provide increased tool life. Yet another object is to provide better surface finishes. Still another object is to provide reduced noise level during cutting and yet another object is to provide lower horsepower requirements per cutting insert.